Felix (Lilo
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010 (and temporarily Oscar), is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a total neat-freak and keep everything clean and tidy (before Jumba originally reprogrammed him when his cleaning habits got out of hand). He was captured (previously abandoned) by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is doing janitor work and recycling things at Lilo's hula class, but his actions have promoted him to a mobile recycling service. Felix is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 010 was the 10th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to keep Jumba's house clean and tidy, but viewed all organisms (including people) as germs that must be exterminated at all costs. 010 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 010 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Due to 010's tendency to throw out anything even remotely unclean (including prized belongings), Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, but Hämsterviel also found 010 annoying, and thus sent him back to Gantu, who abandoned 010. Left with nothing else to do, 010 started cleaning up the island until he was eventually discovered by Lilo and Stitch, who took him home later and named him Felix. At first, Felix's cleanliness proved useful, which fascinated Pleakley to the point that he befriended Felix, until he began destroying and throwing out Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's personal belongings. Eventually, Felix decided to "sterilize" the four as well, and, locking them in the house with him, relentlessly pursued them until they were able to trap him. Jumba then reprogrammed Felix to be less of a neat-freak, but rather than just like dirt, it caused Felix to begin making things incredibly dirty. Thus, Lilo and Stitch sent Felix back to Gantu as a present, but due to his new programming, rather than help Gantu clean up his ship like the latter hoped, Felix made it even dirtier. In "Remmy", Felix was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Felix reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. The Origin of Stitch Felix was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 602 instead of 010. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Felix, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Felix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Felix appears in his own episode in the Stitch! anime where Stitch summons him so he can get out of cleaning the house. In this episode, it is shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything antique. Felix doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. Thus, his programming causes him to terminate anything aged in order to prevent the buildup of dust. In the end, he is reprogrammed to collect things that can be renewed and recycles them. His one true place after this is as a mobile recycling service. Felix makes another appearance in the Season 1 finale "Showdown with Hämsterviel" where Hämsterviel puts him along with Sparky and Angel under his control. Disney Parks In Tokyo Disneyland, Felix is a popular character being that his franchise is extremely popular in Japan. Other than Tokyo, Felix is not seen in any other of the Parks around the world. Dreams Within In Tokyo Disneyland, Felix joins other Disney characters as they celebrate the magic inside everyone's hearts. Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be sterilized at all costs. It is also shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he's faced with anything antique because he doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. After Felix was reprogrammed, he became obsessed with dirt. The only thing that Felix can say with both of his upgrades is "Dirty!", but with Felix he says it disgustedly, while with Oscar he says it happily. Felix is currently obsessed with cleanliness instead of dirt. Gallery Trivia *Both of 010's names are a reference to the main characters of The Odd Couple. *Felix appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Felix's pod color is green. *Felix is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 010 Primary function: Cleaner." *Felix's antennae appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Aliens Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters